Twgok: Aura's Flight
by FinalAura
Summary: Katsuragi Keima thought he knew everything. After all, he's the capturing god, more than a thousand years old(in games). However, there is much, much more in the universe than the World God Only Knows. Its just about time his aura finally took flight


**_The World God Only Knows: Aura's Light_**

_Intro: The 2B Pencils, plus an Otamega. Oh, and did I mention an idol too?_

"Yeah! How's that!" a skinny Japanese schoolgirl whooped in joy as she made a final stroke across her electric guitar.

Sweat dripped of her face, her pink hairpin falling out, and her hair slowly becoming mussed up.

However..

For although she was quite snarky, her music discordant, she, the self-defined "ordinary girl," had truly found her passion.

"That," her sweaty classmate said, "was amazing!" she declared with a grin as she plucked a final chord of her guitar, her hands shaking

She wasn't used to reining her speed in like this at all.

After all, the turbojet always falters when it slows down, yet regains control as time flies by.

"Yeah, and it was only our first time!" another plucky female cheered, wiping her moist face with the soft end of her invaluable hagoromo, her sweat triggering unwanted magical sparks that her friends didn't see.

Likewise to this plucky female, this discordant music meant a bunch to her.

"Well, I recorded it," the final member of the girl band voiced out. "Can't wait to hear how we did!."

Well, for this friendly girl, it was old times again.

"Yeah!" Chihiro and Ayumi both yelled in unison.

Elsie Katsuragi tried to snatch the recording out of Miyako Terada's hands. "Nuh-uh, Elsie," Miyako chided, holding her hand high. "You need to clean up first!"

"Aw, Miyako-san," Elsie pouted as she grabbed her equipment, rolling up the power cords and placing her equipment in her bag, but eventually grinning.

"Cheer up, Elsie," Chihiro said, grinning. "Let's clean! Then we can listen to our music!"

* * *

><p>There was a feeling of accomplishment in the air as the 2B Pencils packed up their equipment, huge grins on their faces.<p>

They had all felt the happiness of finally playing their first song.

After all, for everyone in the 2B Pencils, their band was the manifestation of all their own dreams.

Katsuragi Elsie, otherwise known as Elucia de Lute Irma, a member of the Runaway spirit Squad of Hell, had always been called "bug demon," by her half-brother, Katsuragi Keima.

Even back in Hell, where she wasn't pretending to be the illegitimate child of Kastsuragi Keiichi, people were always calling her a dunce back in Devil School.

Elsie had always been the loser of her class, though she wanted to be amazing, like her best friend and her brother.

She had always wanted to prove that she was intelligent, and useful in capturing the runaway spirits known as Weiss. This was her chance to prove that she too, could shine brighter than a star.

Terada Miyako had always been happy to play support duty for the big people out there, like playing backup to Ayumi in running tournaments.

She was happy to play the role once again, when Chihiro invited her to play the keyboard for the 2B Pencils.

However, she did wish, deep in her heart, that one day, she too, could be the star of the show.

As for Takahara Ayumi, well...

Ayumi had always been the unguided missile of Maijima Academy. However, she had always wanted to prove that she was much more than just a rocket on legs, and so when Chihiro offered her a position as guitarist on her band, she took it. It had been one of the best decisions of her life. She would help the entire band rocket to the top!

For Kosaka Chihiro, this was everything she wanted.

Before summer, during her first year in high school, she was quite a gloomy person. She had hidden her gloominess behind a stepford smile, for although she was the oldest in her own class, she was the most, how to say it, ordinary person in her class. She had always hated it, and was resigned to being ordinary.

However, on the last week of school, she had realized that she could control her own destiny and become extraordinary. Therefore, during the final day of her first year of high school, she brought three close friends of hers from Maijima Academy High School Class B, and soon to be 2B, to form an amateur girl-band, the 2B pencils.

She was going to sing and play her guitar all the way to the top!

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a small coffee shop, the Café Katie<strong>_

"Awww, this line is so long," Chihiro complained repeatedly as the girls entered the Café Katie, a small, yet quite popular café near the Maijima studio where the 2B Pencils had just practiced.

Ayumi sighed at her friend, facepalming, both because of her friend's complaining, and because of her own restlessness. She wanted to run! "Chihiro, have you heard that patience is a virtue? After all, sometimes it's a great idea to take things slow." Her friends stared at her. Ayumi blinked. "Wait a minute, you take life too slow. I take it back."

"Ayumi," Miyako said with an astonished look. "Since when did you become so philosophical?"

"Since…." Ayumi trailed off with a confused look on her face. "I don't know!"

Miyako's expression morphed into a mischievous grin, grabbing Ayumi's shoulder with an impish snicker. "Don't tell me, it's because of Katsuragi!"

Ayumi's face turned into the most vivid shade of red. "H-heck no, Miyako baka! I hate Otamegi!" She suddenly turned into a ripe cherry, slapping her face to squash her blush. "Oh why did I say that, and who's controlling my mouth?!"(**_No hard feelings. I just enjoy messing with you Ayumi. Your reaction's funny)_**

"Ano," Elsie began nervously, both to save Ayumi her embarrassment and to take her mind off "Otamegi," otherwise known as Katsuragi Keima, otoshi-gami, "shouldn't we listen to our music?" She looked up, pausing for a second to order their coffee. "4 cappuccinos please, with extra whipped cream." She then continued to hand, 2166 yen over to the cashier. "After all, we worked so hard on our music."

"Oh, we can wait. After all, we haven't seen Katsuragi-san for a very long time," Miyako barely managed to choke out before doubling over in laughter, stumbling over to the area where the coffee brewers gave customers their hot beverages. "How's your brother? We haven't seen him at all during the summer."

Elsie pouted. "Nii-sama is so mean!"

Chihiro looked slightly angry, both at the "Otamegi" comment, and that Katsuragi was so mean. After all, she hates Otamega.

"Oi, tell me if your brother is an idiot again, so I can kill him for you!" Chihiro hissed at Elsie.

Elsie looked a bit fearful for her brother. "Ano, shouldn't you check the coffee?"

Chihiro looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then angrily stomped over to the bar.

"Oi! Girls! Coffee's ready!" Chihiro finally yelled at her friends.

"FINALLY!"Ayumi stretched out her statement as she grabbed her coffee, rushing to an unoccupied table about as fast as a human rocket, mabye about as fast as the Bell X-1(_**Supersonic experimental rocket plane. Dropped from a B-29/50, went into a supersonic sprint, then dropped out of the sky. 5 were built)**_ Her friends followed her, with varying expressions on their faces as they watched her antics.

"Ah, this tastes so gooood!" Ayumi stretched out her statement as she sipped her coffee, kicking her legs up onto the table. "It feels so warm!" attracting stares from all over the shop. Unfortunately, with some bad(?) timing, Elsie managed to slide right into Ayumi's feet.

"Ay, Ayumi-san! Your feet are in my face!" squeaked Elsie as she backed away. "At least this takes Miyako's and Ayumi's minds off of Kami-nii-sama. But still, I hate this!"

Ayumi started, looking embarrassed as she pulled her feet down. "Aw, sorry Elsie."

With a sigh, Chihiro closed her eyes, put her hand to her face, and smiled as she walked over. "Ayumi, Elsie, please don't fight. Look around you and you'll see why. "

Elsie and Ayumi turned red as surveyed the area, taking in all the stares they were receiving. "Hello, mademoiselles beets" Miyako grumpily snarked as she slid into her seat.

"Ahem," Chihiro coughed out, with all the girls turning their heads toward their leader. "Girls, let's listen to our music!" she muttered, drawing cheers from her friends. She slammed her hand on the play button, the 2B pencils listening with rapt intention.

To say the least…

It was chaos.

"Th-th-th-th hell!?" choked out Chihiro!

"Th-that can't be us!" Ayumi spluttered.

"I don't hear my instrument!" Elsie wailed.

Miyako sighed, and facepalmed. "…You can't really tell who's who, can you."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy," they all moaned as they faceplanted into the table.

"KYAHHH!" screamed Elsie as scalding coffee spilled on her face and neck, sent flying by the simultaneous bang on the table.

Newton's third law, of course, is a very, _very, _harsh mistress.

Let me explain.

Whenever a force is exerted, it will always cause an equal force in the opposite directions.

Hypothetically, if you were in space, if you wanted to move, you could throw something, and you fly in the opposite direction.

Therefore, when all the girls slammed into their table, they created an equal reactionary force, that exerted force on their cups, which sent the coffee flying.

Needless to say, Elsie was in pain.

She chose that time to run around the shop as if she were on fire.

"ELSIE!"

"SLOW DOWN SO WE CAN WIPE IT OFF!"

"IT BURNS, IT BURNS, KYAHHHHHH!", Elsie screamed into the air as she skittered across the entire the shop.

* * *

><p>5 mins, a phone call, burn cream, water, and a bandage later<p>

"Oouuuuhhhhhhh," Elsie groaned, her face on the table, her eyes swirly pits of pain. "It buuurrrrrnssss."

Miyako sighed. Elsie was acting over the top, considering the fact she was usually the most patient and kind person in Maijima Academy High School Class 2B, though sometimes she had a very mischievous side. "Well, I called Mari-Sama, she said that she would come and pick you up today. I hope you feel alright. Speaking of which, she should be here about…3…2…1," counting down, watching her watch, finally making a overdramatic flourish, "Just about now."

A few seconds ticked by. Then a few more seconds. Then a few more seconds.

Chihiro snickered. "Your poor attempt at humor makes me laugh."

Miyako frowned, "Ah come on, Mari-Sama, don't embarrass me!"

Suddenly, the café door opened, with a sight that shocked both Ayumi and Chihiro.

Heck, it surprised everyone.

"I got Ayumi-san's smelly shoes in my face all for nothing!?" Elsie mentally screamed.

"Ehhhhh!" Ayumi spluttered out, nearly spitting oit her coffee.

Miyako simply looked bemused. "…" No comment. Let's just leave it at that.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in," Chihiro deadpanned sarcastically, as a certain messy haired,purple collared, glasses wearing Otamega strolled into the café Katie, with his ever-present PFP stuck in his hands, groaning in pain as Katsuragi Keima mashed the buttons. "Hello PFP, hello Otamega from gaming worlds far beyond."

* * *

><p>"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PICK UP ELSIE!?"<p>

It was quite a spectacle to see, an angry teenager ranting into the videophone in izunamart.

However, most staff members at the mall just dismissed it as normal. After all, they had seen stranger things from the capturing God.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE SCALDED HERSELF!? FORGET IT, I'M NOT GOING TO PICK HER UP!"

"DAMN IT, KATSURAGI KEIMA, YOU PICK UP YOUR SISTER, OR I'LL THROW ALL YOUR GAMES IN THE TRASH CAN!" Everyone was quite surprised to hear the normally incredibly kind and sweet Katsuragi Mari screaming at her son on the phone.

Too bad most of them didn't know she used to be a biker gang leader..

"Ahem," a mall staff member said, walking up to Keima. "I'm afraid if you don't calm down right know, I'll have to ask you to leave."

Keima growled. "Fine. I'll leave," he said, shutting off the call.

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME, KATSURAGI KEIM-," Mari shouted at him before he ended the call, stomping out of the mall toward the the Cafe Katie.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, a certain, pink-haired idol was walking by, when she heard the noise. Out of curiosity, she came over, watching the situation. She shrugged, and walked away, before starting, realizing something very strange.

She could've sworn she saw a blue aura, radiating off of Katsuragi Keima's skin, swirling around like a raging sea.

Then she just shrugged, adjusting her glasses."It's just my imagination," Nakagawa Kanon said with a smile, adjusting her trench coat and cap to disguise herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey Guys!**

**How was my first attempt at creating a story?**

**Please review, and don't hesitate to give me your harshest criticism!**

** I'm not a person who can't accept criticism!**

**Many thanks to my very strange, yet humorous beta, VGS2! **

_**Chihiro: "_**Yeah, that's right! Oh, almost forgot! **_Go 2B Pencils! Drummer wanted! Oh, and you should all review! FINALAURA WANTS REVIEWS!"**_


End file.
